


Forget-Me-Not

by kiwixxx



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dream Team SMP Spoilers, DreamSMP - Freeform, Enderman-Ghast Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Lonely Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), POV Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29479671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwixxx/pseuds/kiwixxx
Summary: Short Ranboo angst story yes sir
Comments: 4
Kudos: 131





	Forget-Me-Not

**Author's Note:**

> as the book, or long chapter, goes on it will be take place in Ranboo’s mind. What he think, what he thought, what he knows, what he forgets, what he remembers, etc. With the occasional dialogue here and there of course. But as it continues, the reader will start to lose track of what they’re reading, thinking they had completely skipped a paragraph or two due to the sudden time change or dialogue. Why? Because Ranboo forgot. Since this is in his mind, and he forgets, the writing will have large time gaps or drastic change in moods. The reading will be confusing. It will be intriguing. Think of it as a book to look through the eyes of Ranboo’s for a day, though it’ll be both in third and first person.

‘What is today’s date. The tenth of January? Yes...no. The tenth was the day I hung out with Tubbo. Is it the twenty-third? No. Maybe. I think. What day-‘

“Somethin’ is tugging on your fishin’ rod there, bud.” 

With a sharp turn of his hung head, Ranboo saw where the sudden grunt of a voice came from. Before he could register who was speaking to him he registered what the person had said and tugged in the salmon with urgency obvious in his movements. He gingerly removed the hook from the fish’s jaw it was stabbed pierced through before setting it atop the pile of fish he had been reeling in for awhile now. Was it awhile now? When did he get so many fish? Last time he checked he had none. 

“Want me to take those in to cook for dinner later on or are you fine doing that on your own.” 

‘The voice. Right. Who was it?’ He didn’t get to check. Finally turning the left of him, ungluing his eyes from the pond, he made eye contact with the person. ‘Oh Techno. You. Friend.’ 

“Erm, you can help me get more for the time being. My rod is looking like it’s on it’s last legs to be totally honest with you. Maybe when I’m done then you could help me take them back-“ Techno made him face his back once turning to dig through his rather bulky back pack. He took it everywhere with him. Once facing him again, he handed Ranboo an enchanted fishing rod. “It’ll be faster with this. Don’t thank me. It has lure on it, by the way.” Ranboo leaned over and took it into his hands, examining the glowing rod with amazement. “Right. Thank you.”

“I told you not to thank me.”

“Sorry. Thank y-“ He pursed his lips shut into a thin line before he could finish that word, sharp-pointed ears lowering nervously at his mistake, awaiting for Techno to tell him off. But it never came. Instead, Techno rose a scarred hand to settle atop Ranboo’s two-tones hair. He ended up ruffling his hair before leaving without another word. Ranboo was left with a thankful smile and warm heart. He wasn’t always so blunt like everyone—

‘Hot. Why is it so hot. Where am I? Hot. Hot’

“Ranboo. Hello? Mate you alright? It’s your turn.” 

Ranboo let himself blink a couple of time. Three. Four. His eyes darted around the room in utter confusion. They were quick to dart again to the table he was seeming to be sitting at. When did he get there. ‘What day is it. is it still the twenty-third? How did I get here. The fish. Where are my fish.’

“It’s not his turn you arse it’s yours.”

Ranboo fished in his pockets before his fingertips came in contact with his book. ‘Good. good.’ He flipped through the pages with impatience. He must have written down something. These sudden gaps in days were normal, sure, but why were they happening so suddenly—

“Th-this this this this this...this is too much Phil. I can’t remember anything. I can’t even remember how I got here with you. Wh-why am I-“ His hand wiped away the tears burning down his cheeks. “Where am I? Why do I feel so-“ Ranboo felt his heart rapidly thudding against his chest. ‘I feel hopeless. Why am I feeling like this. What happened. When. Where. Why is Phil here with me. Why is he hugging me. What day is it again.’

“I need you to breathe, Ranboo.” Phil said, his voice firm. He was just as concerned as Ranboo was. Not only did Ranboo stumble into the house in tears and what seemed to be like a manic episode, it was also out of the blue. He had been stuffing away new finds of the day before it happened. Phil felt his heart sink. It was the third time that week. “Breathe. In and out. Slow. Do it slowly now—“

“I didn’t take you as such a generous person Techno.”

“I thought you knew I was generous when I offered you to live here with me and Phil.”

The two shared a laugh. “True. Sorry.” Poking at his cooked salmon, Techno kindly offered to make, he eventually took a bite in silence. Hesitant, Techno cleared his throat, setting his fork down. “Ranboo.” Ranboo looked up from his plate, swallowing the piece of fish he had been chewing. “Mm?” Techno ran a hand through his pink hair in thought, eyes avoiding the others. “You’ve been distant. Forgetting. It’s more often—“

‘Disgusting.’

“Who are you?”

Tubbo stilled. He clenched his winter coat, adjusting it tighter around his small frame. He let his eyebrows naturally furrow in distress, eyes welling with stinging tears. Maybe it was the cold. Or maybe the fact that Ranboo had been not all there. Mentally. Yes. 

“What do you mean? I-I’m Tubbo. You’re best friend. Remember? Ranboo...we were collecting spruce wood the other day. How can you not-“

“What are you talking about...” Ranboo blinked. ‘Cold. Who is this guy. Why is it cold. Wasn’t it hot just now. I’m cold.’ 

Tubbo clenched his jaw, teeth grinding against one another. A habit he had when he was stressed. A light sniffle was made in the chilling. Silence between them—

“Breathe. In and out.”

“It’s your turn.”

“I am generous.”

“Hello.”

“It’s time for change.” 

Ranboo glance at the masked man. “Change. What type of change are you talking about Dream?” Dream started to discard of his orange jumpsuit only for those clothes to be replace by his old outfit that Ranboo handed him. “Change that is needed. And you’re helping. C’mon.” Ranboo stood. despite towering over Dream, he still seemed to be cowering in fear. “No-no. You promised that if I would help you escape the prison you would finally let me go. You would leave me alone and I would stay quiet.” 

Dream groaned, rolling his eyes behind his mask. “Yes, Ranboo, I did say such things. But I changed my mind once I got out of that place. And by the way, thank you.”

“You’re welcome. But-“

“Killing Sam was a smart move. I’m actually impressed you did it without any help from me. I mean he’ll come back but it’s one less person to worry about for a bit am I right?”

Spiraling.

Months, dates, friends, foes, time. What’s the difference. He’ll forget. 

Darkness. What was that too? 

Dream. He’s the only one he will always remember.


End file.
